


imbue

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, they’re married, this is my redemption pegging fic after abandoning my last one at the fire station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: She’s absolutely just parroting things he’s said to her many times in the past, but they work and she knows it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	imbue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafrain/gifts).



> This is for leafrain because I’m pretty certain that they are the most supportive of me being a ‘Five gets pegged’ truther. Their art is so precious, and they are super supportive of me trying to learn art, which is so appreciated. Hearing them talk about MIT and skirt Five actually adds ten years to my life each time, and I am, for all intents and purposes, immortal because of their love for skirt!FIve and MIT!Five. I’m really glad to have them as a friend, and I hope they don’t mind me... just gifting them a fic randomly.

She presses her lips to his shoulder, tangling her fingers through his hair. He’s never relinquished control like he is now, but he lets her have it willingly and gratefully. Even with the few men he’d slept with during his time in the Commission, he’d always been in control. Only with Vanya would he let himself be completely vulnerable, only Vanya. 

Her free hand reaches down, pressing her palm against his hand as she thrusts into him. He wonders idly if she’s trying to imitate how he held her hand any time he took her from behind and smiles at the thought. Craning his neck back enough for her to get the message, he presses his lips to hers just as she leans in. Vanya gently rests her hand to his jaw, pulling away and tipping his head back to face the pillows. 

“You enjoy this too much,” Five comments, arching his back for her to give him more attention regardless of his words. He groans at the feeling of the toy strapped between his wife’s legs and the feeling of the hand she’d been using to comb through his hair reaching down to stroke him. 

“Do you  _ not  _ enjoy it?” Vanya asked, nipping his neck, voice smug in a way that he genuinely hopes to hear more often. 

When he doesn’t answer her, she grips him tighter and ruts into him roughly. “Answer the question.”

He lifts his head from the pillow just a little, “Yeah, I enjoy it.”

She moves her hand off him, making him pitifully whine until she presses his head down and starts combing through his hair again, tugging at the graying strands as she does. “You’re doing so well,” she says, likely trying to get him back for saying the same exact thing last week after edging her for hours. The strap-on pulls out just a little, and he cries out again from a loss of contact. He’d been merciful after a certain point last week; he is not certain that will be reciprocated. Still, he’s excited to see where she intends to take this, not ever having given up control before like this and trusting her to take care of him. “I’m so proud of you.”

Five really hates how he fucking  _ preens  _ at her words, arching up again and squeezing the hand she’d kept over his own. 

“You haven’t tried to take control at all yet,” Vanya continues, pressing a light kiss between his shoulder blades. “You like getting fucked like this, Five?”

She’s absolutely just parroting things he’s said to her many times in the past, but they  _ work  _ and she knows it. He comforts himself in knowing that he’ll be taking control another day because she sounds so fucking  _ smug  _ about the power she has over him and, fuck, does he love it and love her for it. Vanya knew the effect she had on him, and he loved that she knew who they belonged to, loved that she was comfortable pointing out this fact. 

She pulls his hair, and he yelps in pleasure, thrusting into the mattress without conscious thought to the action. “Do you like getting fucked like this?” Vanya repeats, and he is going to cry if she keeps this on much longer. She’d keyed him up for a while beforehand, edging him a while before she’d even put on the strap. Her knees are on either side of him, digging into the mattress as she fucks into him with a skill that indicates she’s probably done this before. The thought doesn’t bring him the same jealousy as it would have years ago, knowing that they’d chosen one another at one point and didn’t intend to leave each other at all. 

Her movements quicken, trying to coax words from his lips, and he realizes he’s still not answered her question. “Yes,” he gasps, hoping for some sort of reward in answering. “Yes, I like getting fucked like this. Please, Vanya-“

“Please, what?”

He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, and he can feel frustrated tears starting to prick the edges of his vision. Finally, he just asks, deciding to fall back on what she tends to say when her mind is a little addled with pleasure herself, “Touch me, please.”

Five is horrified that she’ll say she’s already touching him (which, he likely wouldn’t be if he hadn’t pulled the same stunt before), but she reaches down again, petting him and murmuring that he’s doing such a good job. He’s so close, so-

“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you can,” Vanya reminds him, pulling her hand away and making the tears spill over. 

“Please let me-“

“No.”

Five is starting to think Vanya having this much power is a bad idea, but she lifts up their clasped hands to kiss his knuckles, reassuring him that she will eventually end his torment. 

“I love you,” she murmurs, and he repeats the sentiment, pressing his forehead to the pillows, working to control his breathing and reciting the Fibonacci sequence mentally. Her soft encouragement keeps interrupting right as he arrives at 196,418, and he closes his eyes and tries to make his mind blank instead. 

Her hand sinks into his hair, pulling him up enough to where he can feel her pert nipples against his back and ordering him to stay there, running her hand down his stomach until she was touching him again. His fists close at his side, realizing he’s no longer holding hands with her and wishing for the reassurance. Turning his head around, he asks her to kiss him again, and she obliges him easily. 

“I love you,” he says, not wanting her to stop and not wanting to admit that out loud. Despite his concern she’d somehow develop the ability to read minds and start to reprimand him, she doesn’t stop at all, continuing to praise him for doing so well. He doesn’t know if he’ll last much longer at all, and his eyes screw shut at the same time his stomach tightens. 

“Vanya, I can’t-“

She catches on despite his inability to phrase it, whispering, “Let go.” 

He gasps out, coating her fist with cum and sheepishly apologizing for it as he tries to control the shallow pants that fell from his lips. She pulls out of him, taking off the strap while he collapses against the bed. 

Vanya wraps her arms around him moments later, letting him rest after working him up so long, spooning against him and kissing the nape of his neck softly. Five is still trying to steady his breathing, and he lets her take care of him without much trouble. 

Her hand curls around his bicep, and he glances back, smiling faintly at her. 

“You good?” Vanya asks, changing positions so that he’s on his back, glancing up at her. 

He rests his hands on her thighs, nodding. “You’ve done that before?”

She blushes, “Not with…”

He yawns, surprising himself at how tired he’s gotten. “Not with a man?” Five guesses, tipping her forward so she’s laying down against his chest. 

“No, not with a man,” she confirms, nuzzling into his neck. “Was it alright?”

Five laughs, startled, brushing through her hair gently, “Yeah, it was perfect.”

She smiles softly against his skin, and Five thinks about what she’d said. He’d slept with other people too; he’d be a hypocrite to be mad about it. Still, he admitted, not sure if he had actually ever even said this despite being married to her for a few years, “I wished I had stayed, and that we had been each other’s firsts and lasts for everything. I know that I can never change that, but… I wish that I hadn’t been such an arrogant ass. That I hadn’t left you behind.”

Vanya tips her chin, looking up at him, “Yeah, but imagine the chaos if we had been locked in that mansion when puberty  _ really  _ struck. Think about it, we used to sleep in the same bed every night that I had nightmares. You really think Reginald wouldn’t have had to deal with teen pregnancy? God, imagine what he would say if he decided I was too much of a distraction.”

“Likely something about the good name of the Academy being scourged.” Five closes his eyes, pulling her more tightly to him and listening to her breathy laugh as he takes on the horrible imitation of Reginald’s accent. “I feel like us having phone sex over... fuck, probably walkie-talkies wouldn’t scourge the non-existent good name as much as all the, you know, child abuse and whatnot.”

Vanya smiles softly, looking too amused to truly reproach him like she would have for that same statement years ago, and he relishes how simple it is to talk with her now. It had taken a lot of time before they’d gotten to this point, but he’s never been more comfortable with anyone else. They had both been isolated for a long time on top of all the detrimental effects that had been given with Reginald “raising” them. For a while, he had not thought that they would ever get to this point, never be able to even have any semblance of a relationship, let alone a romantic one. It’s a comfort, knowing that they could get just as comfortable as when they had been best friends as kids and then even more once their relationship developed over time. 

“I love you,” he tells her, flipping them over and crawling down to bracket his head between her thighs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 18 of kinktober!!! 🎃 I will be posting day 19 in a little bit, and I’m sorry for taking so long to post this one today!!!


End file.
